The present invention relates to a trigger guard for a firearm. The trigger guard comprising a protrusion outward towards a loadable magazine for the firearm. In particular, the present invention relates to a trigger guard for use in firearms which use a detachable magazine.
A trigger guard is used to prevent a firearm being inadvertently discharged. Trigger guards create a surrounding loop around the trigger for a firearm so to prevent accidental firing and protect from damaging the trigger itself. Trigger guards are known to be made of various metals, plastics, rubbers, and any other suitable materials. Trigger guards can be manufactured as a part of the housing assembly of a firearm or created as a removable part of a firearm that can be desirable to attach, detach and/or replace.
Considering some rifle firearms such as an M-16 style rifle or an AR-15 rifle, having trigger guards which are removeable or partially removeable by use of roll pins and/or spring pins at the rear and front of the trigger guard body. For similar items of reference, see U.S. Pat. No. 9,194,653, filed Dec. 13, 2014, entitled “Trigger Guard Tool”; U.S. Publication 2011/0173859, filed Nov. 8, 2010, entitled “Removable Trigger Guard” and U.S. Pat. No. 9,217,618, filed May 22, 2015, entitled “Tool-Less Trigger Guard”.
When considering a rifle firearm using a magazine such as those style firearms mentioned above, ease of use and quick reloading have always been considered within the design of the firearm and the various magazines which can be used by a firearm. For instance, several magazines have been developed with followers or anti-tilt followers to help address issues regarding cartridge and feeding failures. However, the general use of these firearms often results in malfunctions due to tilt of the magazine and/or movement of the magazine within the magazine well. The firearms and magazine were developed in such a way to allow for readily available with easy and quick reloads, some only including a single attachment or locking position inside the well. Whether due to carrying the firearm or firing of the firearm, the magazine has a substantial amount of movement within the well which leads to malfunctions during the use of the firearm.
The object of the present invention is to provide a trigger guard which addresses the abovementioned problems regarding malfunctioning firearms.